1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a transducer and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Transducers are devices that can convert one form of energy into another. For example, a transducer may convert an electrical signal into acoustic energy or may convert acoustic energy into an electrical signal.
Transducers are manufactured with a variety of structures based on the types of energy converted. For example, an acoustic transducer may include a fixed electrode and a movable electrode that is spaced apart from the fixed electrode.
Acoustic transducers can generate acoustic waves by causing the movable electrode to vibrate in response to an electrostatic force that is generated between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode, and thus the transducers can be used as a speaker. Alternatively, the movable electrode of an acoustic transducer can vibrate in response to a change in an external pressure and convert the received acoustic energy into an electrical signal based on a change in a capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode which occurs when the movable electrode vibrates, and thus can be used as a microphone.